Doctor Harkness
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Jack/Ianto. Ianto's not feeling well, so Jack decides to play doctor but is everything as it seems? Oneshot. Rated M for sexual content. No spoilers! Reviews are loved! Xx


**Doctor Harkness**

_Summary: Jack/Ianto. Ianto's not feeling well, so Jack decides to play doctor but is everything as it seems? _

_Absolutely no spoilers._

_Rated M for mature, sexual content. _

_Reviews are loved as always! Xx_

* * *

"Aaahchoo!" The sound of a particularly violent sneeze filled the Hub.

"Bless you, Ianto!" Tosh called, not looking away from her computer screen nor slowing down the pace of her frantically typing fingers.

"I hope that wasn't my coffee you just sneezed in, tea boy." Owen said, with much less sympathy.

Ianto ignored him as he went around with his tray, handing out his infamous mugs of tea and coffee. Jack had offered to hire someone else to make the drinks and clean up after the team, but Ianto enjoyed it. The extra work came with the bonus of spending more time alone with the Captain.

Ianto was now left with just one more mug on his tray, his eyes scanning the Hub for Jack.

"Has anyone seen Jack?" He asked, when he could see no sign of him.

Gwen swallowed a mouthful of chocolate biscuit before replying. "No, I haven't seen him yet today. I assumed he was with you." She added conspiratorially in a low voice so that Owen wouldn't overhear.

"I haven't seen him either." Ianto replied, fighting off another sneeze with a silk handkerchief from his jacket pocket.

"Ianto, are you alright?" Gwen asked, with what seemed to be real concern in her voice."You don't sound too well."

"I'm okay, thanks Gwen. It's just a summer cold, or allergies, or something." He walked away, abandoning the tray and carrying the mug of hot coffee to Jack's quarters.

"Jack," He called tentatively, not hearing any sound from within. "Jack, I've brought you coffee." If that didn't bring him out of hiding, little else would.

Ianto felt another sneeze overwhelm him, sending coffee sloshing everywhere even as he tried to keep a firm grip on the mug.

"I'm sending you home." Jack said, finally appearing from the hole in the floor, his coat tucked under his arm.

"No Jack, I'm fine." Ianto protested, handing over the mug a little sheepishly. It was now barely more than half full. "It's just allergies. Hay fever, I think."

"You're shivering." Jack observed, standing ever closer to him. Ianto decided not to point out that he was shivering for quite a different reason. He was surprised when Jack wrapped him up in his long grey coat.

Ianto inhaled the deep, musky scent of Jack and felt another sneeze on its way.

"I'm really okay, sir." Ianto argued, but made no move to take off the coat; Jack's most prized possession.

"No arguments." Jack said firmly. "Can you drive yourself or do you want a lift?" He asked, seriously.

"I can drive." Ianto assured him, knowing better than to argue his point any further. He was surprised once again when Jack leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Just feel better."

* * *

Ianto felt foolish as he left the Hub in Jack's coat. He had come to work on days when he'd felt much worse than he did now. He couldn't help thinking that perhaps Jack had an ulterior motive. It wouldn't be unlike him. Rift activity had been low for the last fortnight so it wasn't necessary for the entire team to be at the Hub at the same time. It was unlikely that anything would happen today that Owen, Tosh and Gwen would not be able to handle themselves.

Ianto was right. He had barely had time to take some allergy medication, make coffee, hang Jack's coat up in pride of place and switch the TV to some inane daytime rubbish before there was a knock at the door.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I was fine to start with." He replied, although the medication he had taken was making him feel a little lightheaded. Not enough to miss seeing the silver case Jack was holding. "Uh, Jack?" He questioned, as the Captain sidled passed him into the apartment.

"On the sofa please, Mr Jones." Jack instructed, once Ianto had locked the front door.

"Jack, I'm fine." Ianto was getting a little tired of saying this, and being ignored.

"That's Doctor Harkness to you." He chided, setting the silver case down on the coffee table.

Ianto groaned. "Just because you've spent a lot of time with 'the' Doctor, it doesn't qualify you as a doctor, Jack." He caught sight of Jack's expression. "I mean, Doctor Harkness."

Jack grinned. "That's better." He began unbuttoning Ianto's shirt with nimble fingers. Suddenly something unbelievably cold touched his chest, making him buck up off the sofa.

"Heart seems fine," Jack commented, putting the stethoscope away. "Beating a little fast though." He chuckled.

"Wonder why." Ianto muttered to himself.

"Right, what next?" Suddenly Jack was looking him straight in the eye with an intensity he could not look away from. "Eyes are fine." He leaned in and kissed Ianto soundly, pushing his tongue in deeper to explore the recesses of his lover's mouth. He broke away, leaving Ianto breathless. "All seems perfect too."

Ianto leaned back against the sofa cushions, still reeling from the ecstasy of Jack's kiss.

"Now," Jack said, kneeling between Ianto's thighs and beginning to unzip the younger man's trousers, which were growing ever tighter. He sucked in a breath as Jack pushed aside trousers and underwear, taking Ianto's length into his mouth, inch by inch. Ianto writhed above, a faint spasm in his hips as he fought against the desire to ride Jack's mouth. Suddenly, Jack had released him, flicking his tongue over Ianto's tip.

"God, Jack!" Ianto mewled at his lover's ministrations.

Seizing handfuls of Jack's dark hair, Ianto spurred him on, craving released.

Jack took him deeper this time, sucking a little and gently scraping his teeth along Ianto's length.

"Can't," Ianto moaned, unable to fight off the waves any longer. "Jack."

"It's okay." He soothed releasing Ianto from his mouth once more.

Once again he felt Jack take him and this time he didn't fight against the sensations, he went with them. He thrashed wildly as he rode his climax, spilling out into Jack's ready mouth.

* * *

A while later, cleaned up and curled up spent on the sofa, Ianto looked over to where Jack was drinking coffee.

"So Doctor Harkness, what do you think? Will you give me a clean bill of health?"

Jack looked thoughtful. "I think you can return to work tomorrow, but I'll have to keep a close eye on you."

The way Jack said this, had Ianto shivering all over again.

* * *

Gwen took a small bottle from the pocket of her jeans and looked at it for a moment, studying the label with a smile 'Sneezing Solution: Guaranteed to take immediate effect.' She stowed in carefully in one of her desk drawers, not wanting either Owen or Tosh to find it, nor Ianto to know of its existence. Gwen looked at her watch, noticing that Jack had been gone for a good few hours now. She smiled again, hoping that Jack's plan had worked.


End file.
